Star Trek: Black Hawk
Star Trek: Black Hawk, also known as the "Fan Fiction Project", is a collection of short stories set in the late 24th century with the officers and crew of the , and later, the and Starbase Rockford. Most of the stories center around Shiloh s/''Black Hawk'' s Captain Jeff Higdon, later admiral and commander of Starbase Rockford. The stories are penned by members of the Black Hawk Star Trek Space Science Association, also known as the USS Black Hawk NCC-75004, a chapter of STARFLEET out of Rockford, Illinois and also feature in the RPG Yahoo! Group Duras Sisters Alien Pub of Sin. The first of these stories, published online as Star Trek: Shiloh, appeared starting in 1996 and continues today under its present name, although the site is being rebuilt to include already written stories and new narratives. Several stories have been included in Volumes 3 & 4 of the Starfleet International Fan Association fanzine Stellar Visions. Other ongoing storylines involving the Black Hawk can be found on the Yahoo! RPG group Duras Sisters Alien Pub of Sin. While most of the early stories of the Shiloh were set in Federation space, later stories included joint operations with the Cha'ouw Empire, who are species of mixed Klingons and Romulans. Also included in the site are a series of short stories penned by Robert Baker called the Henry Harris Chronicles as well as an earlier attempt by Jeffery Higdon to write his own stories called Star Trek: The April Chronicles, about the grandson of the first captain of the , Robert April, who becomes a starship commander in his own right. Both series are set in the late 23rd century where Richard Jerome April is a commodore and CO of the starship . In fact, Commodore April crosses over to the Star Trek: Black Hawk episode Altered Consequences (see below) as The Fleet Admiral of the United Federation of Planets. In the Harris Chronicles, which start out in the 23rd century then switch to the 24th century when a time accident sends Harris to 2377 aboard the transwarp starship USS Transfire, characters of the Harris 24th century often mingle with characters from the Black Hawk series. Background information The first of the stories concentrate on the starship USS Shiloh (NCC-74683) and its crew under Captain Jeffery Higdon. Later stories center on Higdon's new command seven years after the launch of the Shiloh, a starbase located directly on the border of the Cha'ouw Empire and the Federation called Starbase Rockford and its commander's flagships, first the Intrepid-class starship [[USS Trier|USS Black Hawk (NCC-74683)]], then her replacement, the USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004). During a period of time, near the end of the Dominion War, the Shiloh was in drydock for an upgrade to Intrepid III-class transwarp, Higdon was given command of the ''Defiant''-variant class , on loan from the Federation Legion, built with hard-nosed torpedoes and weapons to augment the usual weapons to help combat their energy-draining weapons. The Ticonderoga participated in the final invasion of Cardassia and was listed as the last Federation Alliance vessel destroyed in the battle. The Ticonderoga lost 20 members of the crew with Captain Higdon and the rest of the crew able to abandon ship and be recovered by Klingon allies. A second starship ''Ticonderoga'' would be later built, also a escort assigned to Starbase Rockford to be the secondary flagship for the admiral after his arrival at his new post, but would later be transferred to the Federation Legion as a replacement for the original Ticonderoga. The second, would be built in Starbase Rockford's construction yards, to become Admiral Higdon's alternate flagship as the successor to the Ticonderoga-A. The Cha'ouw Empire would supply the admiral with a vessel from their own fleet, given the name ''K'HIg'Den's Lair'', nicknamed The Lair, a Bird of Prey, captured by Higdon, Kijo and K'Cire during a rescue mission against some renegade Klingons while they were on leave from Starfleet Academy. This is where Higdon acquired the Cha'ouwian designation K'HIg'Den, being called Higden by Kijo and K'Cire. Crew of USS Shiloh *Captain Jeffery Higdon, commanding officer (later Fleet Captain, later brevet admiral). *Commander Karen Higdon, first officer (later captain); wife of Captain Higdon. *Lieutenant Commander Tim Raines, second officer. *Doctor Paul Chiodini, chief medical officer. *Lieutenant Christopher Higdon, Conn officer (later lieutenant commander), Higdon's genetically-enhanced son. *Lieutenant Robert Baker, chief engineer (later lieutenant commander). *Lieutenant Janie Cook, Computer Operations Specialist. *Sergeant Randall Cook, SFMC NCOIC, husband to Lieutenant Cook. *Lieutenant Shawn Boothe, Chief Security Officer. *Lieutenant Commander Peggy Ridgeway, former second officer, later ship's counselor. *Lieutenant Levi Moragan, operations officer. *Lieutenant Matthew Shelton, science officer. Starbase Rockford personnel *Admiral Jeffery Higdon (also known as HIg'Den of the Special Cha'ouwian Imperial House K'HIg'Den, Starbase Rockford Commander, Commander of the Starbase Rockford Defensive Zone, Commander of the 4th Federation Alliance Fleet, Commanding Officer, USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004) and tutorial commander of ''The Lair'' and the ''Ticonderoga''-A, later ''Shiloh''-A. In 2384 Admiral Higdon was placed in command of the 12th Fleet and Starbase Rockford was assigned a new designation as Starbase 12. *Commodore Tom Adkins, Chief of Staff, on loan from Starbase 2114. *Commodore Karen Higdon, also known as the Epetai of the House K'HIg'Den; served as First officer, USS Black Hawk for two years and then became Chief of Staff to the Commander, Starbase Rockford. *Rear Admiral Stormclaw Of the House MkVy, a Starfleet officer who served as Senior Vice Commander of Starbase Rockford and a childhood friend of Admiral Higdon. Attend High School and later the Starfleet Academy together, McVey specialty was Engineering and later Starship Construction. Was transferred to command Spacedock in 2384. *Rear Admiral Beatrice Hart, Commanding officer of the USS Sunflower and Senior Vice Fleet Commander as of 2384. *Rear Admiral Stephan Keriz, the Junior Vice Commander until 2384. *Brigadier General Rolando Gomez, the new Junior Vice Fleet Commander, or Chief of Staff for the 12th Fleet Commander. Also the Commanding Officer of the USS Jeannette Maddox. *Lord Admiral Kijo of the House Ki'Rk, Khon of the Cha'ouw Empire, Commanding Officer, CIV Cha'ouw. *Admiral K'Cire of the House D'Vak, Commanding Officer, [[USS Consortium (NCC-2114)|CIV Consortium]]. *Dr. Paul Chiodini, Starbase Chief of Surgery, Starbase Rockford. *Lieutenant Commander Lori Hughes, Base Commander Secretary, Assistant and Yeoman to the Starbase Commander. *Gunnery Sergeant Glenn Hicks, Starfleet Marine Corps, Security Guard assigned to Admiral Higdon while on Starbase Rockford, use to travel with the admiral. Retired in 2386 and returned to Earth. *Commander K'JoQ (pronounce Kay-Jock), Cha'ouwian House K'HIg'Den House Protector, XO of the [[USS K'HIg'Den's Lair (NCC-0021)|CIV K'HIg'Den's Lair]], Adopted Son of Higden through imperial decree. *SFMC Corporal Emily Higdon, daughter of Jeffery & Karen Higdon, a former member of the Starfleet Cadet Training Program who enlisted in the Starfleet Marine Corps in 2384 to the disdain of Admiral Higdon. Now a Corporal assigned to the 263rd Marine Strike Group aboard the USS Black Hawk, she is an expert weapons officer as well as training in the medical field, and is certified as a Marine Medical Technician. She recently transferred to the staff of the 12th Brigade in order to take the Officer's Training School. *Captain Christopher Higdon the developmentally delayed son of Admiral Higdon. He served an illustrious career as the Conn officer aboard the USS Shiloh (NCC-74683) and later the USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004) The younger Higdon was selected to participate in a top secret Starfleet Medical program, which lead to him being enhanced. His abilities of mathematics and navigation heightened and was only equaled by the Medusans. He was later used as the lone occupant of a small bit agile starship sent to make contact with the Kelvins, but that failed when Higdon himself was unable to cope with the mission. The USS Torino officer, where the Black Hawk sent to rescue Higdon and the starship finding it was out of control. The younger Higdon was allowed to keep his rank of Captain but was again assigned under the watchful eyes of Admiral Higdon, slowly becoming the Black Hawk's Conn officer once again. *Captain of Engineering Robert Baker was the Chief Engineer aboard the USS Black Hawk until he was transferred in 2385 by Starfleet to assist and monitor a civilian starship construction company located near the Badlands. He has a Doppelganger due to a Transporter malfunction. *Captain Robert M. Baker, commanding the USS Torino, a Tranfire Class Starship; a "doppelganger" of Chief Engineer Baker who is an exact duplicate of Chief engineer Baker was caused when he was split during a transporter accident between the Torino and the ''Black Hawk''. *Brigadier William 'Junior' Hof, a Starfleet Marine Corps who serves as the Officer in Charge of the 263rd Marine Strike Group stationed aboard the USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004). he also doubles as the Chief Security Officer. Briefly known by the nick name the Human Target for his perchant in getting in trouble with Admiral Higdon in his early days aboard the ''Black Hawk''. has become a reliable and trusted member of the Black hawk Command Staff, once holding the position of Ops before taking charge of the Security and Tactical sections. Tends to look over the Conn Officer Christopher Higdon like a big brother/little brother. *Lieutenant Commander James 'Jim' Craig, took over from Captain Robert Baker as Chief Engineering Officer aboard the USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004) when Baker was transferred in 2385. *Commander Peggy Ridgeway, Federation Ambassador-At-Large assigned to Starbase Rockford's growing "Embassy Row" and a Starfleet officer who served briefly aboard the USS Shiloh. *General Wade Hoover, Commanding officer of the USS Hellfire & Brimstone; a respected general officer of the Starfleet Marine Corps and personal friend of Admiral Higdon. Hoover had served as 12th Fleet Commander some years before Higdon was given command. USS Black Hawk personnel *Captain Thomas Moore, First officer *Dr. John Moore, Chief medical officer, Captain Moore's brother *Captain Robert T. Baker, Captain of Engineering *Commander Chris Higdon, Conn officer *Lieutenant James Craig, Chief Security Officer (New Character) Other characters *The Fleet Admiral Richard J. April, The Fleet Admiral of the United Federation of Planets *Admiral Roger DeVack, commander of Starbase 2117 and friend of Jeff Higdon. *Fleet Admiral Christine Gran, Commander, Starfleet in 2277 when Higdon is appointed commander of Starbase Rockford. *Admiral R.J. Locarno, Chief of Intelligence, Starfleet; was Higdon's first CO after graduating from Command College. *Paw (also known as K'Paw), Cha'ouwian Starfleet Lieutenant who later leaves Starfleet and becomes commander of the CIV Macross. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commander of the ''Enterprise''-D and later the ''Enterprise''-E. *Commander William Riker, First officer of the Enterprise-D and the Enterprise-E; later promoted to Captain and becomes commander of the USS Atlas; an academy classmate and friend of Jeff Higdon, who calls him "Bill" instead of "Will". *Guardian, a being from an alternate universe is part of that universe's 'Q' Continuum. The Guardian is said to resemble a beardless Robert E. Lee. *Q, another 'Q' from the Q Continuum, who is said to resemble Robert E. Lee. Can travel from the normal universe to the Guardian's Universe. *MORE LATER... ''Shiloh'' stories *''End of the Shakedown: The True Story'' *''RNS'' *''Mission to Dosiania'' *''Toccata'' *''Altered Consequences'' *''Way of the Warriors'' *[[Breech! (ST:BH)|''Breech!]] *[[Yesteryear (ST:BH)|''Yesteryear]] ''Black Hawk'' stories *''I, Borg'' *''Rockford'' *''Tigersharks'' *''Adonis and Aphrodite'' *''Prelude to a Swansong'' *''Swansong'' Crossovers On a few occasions the personnel and vessels of Star Trek: Black Hawk have crossed over with fan fiction created by others. *''The Guardian Incident'' by Bill Herrman The USS Shiloh is part of larger IIF Taskforce to assist in repelling a large invasion force from taking over the Forever World, where the Guardian of Forever is on. In Part 1 the Shiloh' is ordered to the Forever World to assist the USS Rutledge in the repelling of the renegade Romulan Taskforce. The name is also featured in Parts 2 & 3, and the Shiloh sees action in Part 4. The story is found on the STARFLEET Fan Fiction website listed below. Notes Not all established stories online as of 1/13/2013. External links *Fan Fiction Project - STAR TREK: Black Hawk *STARFLEET Website *USS Black Hawk Website * Black Hawk Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk